


A Sexy Idea

by DiasPenguin



Series: Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed titfuck, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Arisa reunites with Kasumi after a trip, and Kasumi reminds her of a sexy idea she wanted to try.





	A Sexy Idea

"Arisaaaa!"

Arisa barely got herself off the train before she was wrapped in a strong hug. A very pleasant hug, given the cold weather. Still Arisa would like to retain her dignity.

"Kasumi! We're in public!"

"Hehee." Kasumi, Arisa's girlfriend for several years, detached her warm body and replied, "I'm just happy you're back." Kasumi poked Arisa's boobs through her heavy jacket, "You're wearing too many clothes though."

"It's cold!" Arisa countered. There was probably a blush on her cheeks because Kasumi was looking rather pleased with herself. How in the world is this idiot a legal adult?

"Geh, Kaaasumiiii! Wipe that grin off your face!"

"Okay!" The girl replied, taking Arisa's suitcase from her, "Let's go!"

Go where? Arisa watched and Kasumi ran off yelling, "yay!" They were just going home right? She was home for less than a minute and she already wanted to scream.

* * *

 

 

Arisa collapsed on the bed. Even inside it was cold, and Arisa just wanted to wrap up in her blankets and sleel. Or maybe mess with her phone for a few hours.

Kasumi put down Arisa's suitcase and plopped down beside her. Arisa could feel her girlfriend press their bodies together, though Kasumi's hands wrapped noticeably around Arisa's boobs.

"So Arisa, "Kasumi started, "do you remember what you said before you left?"

"Ueeeeh?" Arisa turned to face the other girl and scowled. "I just got back."

Kasumi put her hands together. "Pleeeease? You said we could do it when you came home. Some exercise will help you relax anyways."

Arisa felt her cheeks heat up. 'Exercise' she calls it. Sex hungry monster, Arisa had forgotten about Kasumi's idea during her trip.

Arisa recalled Kasumi's embarrassing suggestion. It wasn't that different all things considered, and it had been a while since Arisa had some action. Maybe she was spoiling Kasumi too much, or maybe she just couldn't say no. She did promise to do it, and it might be easier to sleep right after...

"Fine."

Kasumi jumped off the bed yelling, "Yay! You owe me for making me wait."

"Why is it my fault if it’s a favor for you..." Arisa muttered. It took a great deal of effort to break away from her bed, but she also stood up.

Kasumi dropped her pants and panties, freeing her semi-hard cock. Arisa swallowed a little looking at it. She felt the urge to wrap her hands around it. She also couldn't help but appreciate the image of Kasumi wearing nothing but a shirt. The girl really had gotten more attractive over the years: longer legs, pudgier arms, cuter butt, and even her dumb star ears were all within reach. Looking at her made Arisa's body stiffen, though it was slightly ruined by Kasumi pulling her shirt over her head.

Arisa turned away before her girlfriend got the wrong idea.

Arisa's outfit had to be very specific for Kasumi's idea. She left her scarf on the bed and stripped off her top layers on her way to the closet. Then she grabbed a tank top. Her only one, as tank tops were not the sort of clothing Arisa liked to go out in. This one had been a gift from Kasumi, although it was very self-serving as far as presents go. Before giving it, Kasumi had cut a hole at the bottom of where Arisa's cleavage was, creating a large amount of underboob.

"I'm ready." She called as she walked into her room.

Kasumi was sitting on the bed fully naked and fully erect. She looked at Arisa but didn't seem too happy. "Are you gonna keep the skirt?"

Arisa's hand clenched a little. "Ya, why wouldn't I?"

"Its hotter if you're only wearing the shirt." Kasumi said simply.

Arisa grumbled, but obligingly pulled her skirt down. She even dropped her panties too just for her perverted girlfriend.

"Happy?"

"Happy!"

The carefree girl was openly checking Arisa out, making Arisa both happy and nervous. This was something girlfriends expected of each other, but that didn't make it less embarrassing. She didn't stare at Kasumi earlier, why was vice versa ok?

Arisa kneeled down in front of Kasumi's cock. Seeing it and a naked Kasumi, she couldn't helo but get a little aroused. Arisa reached out to it. She jerked it a little just for fun, then she angled it towards her chest. She moved up a little and plunged the cock into the hole in her shirt straight between her cleavage. Kasumi moaned, her dick squished between Arisa's tits.

Arisa began moving up and down, and she had to admit this was a hot idea. A clothed titfuck using a ripped shirt that was a little small on her. Arisa had always been confident in her chest size, and had no problems if Kasumi wanted to experiment with her best asset.

"Ahh, Arisa keep going."

"I am."

Kasumi made cute noises, but made no moves to participate. Instead she leaned back and let Arisa work. Arisa continued to rub her chest against the cock. Her hands grabbed her tits and sped up the motion. The clothes helped a little. They held Arisa's breasts together so Arisa didnt have to push them and they probably brushed against Kasumi's cock, adding to her stimulation. The bobbing head would poke out of her cleavage a lot. Arisa considered licking it but it was too far down. She pushed her boobs all the way down to Kasumi's base. Stretching down, Arisa licked the head, then managed to put it in her mouth a little.

"Oh my god." Kasumi said between moans, "best idea ever."

It was pretty erotic. She could feel Kasumi's length sliding in between her tits and on her lips.

Wanting more friction, Arisa popped the cock out of her mouth. She squished her tits together and began rubbing more furiously. The pleasure was affecting Arisa too. Her eyes closed, as she focused on the pleasure, and she could feel her exposed pussy getting wet. Kasumi moaned loader, and she began thrusting her hips upward in rythm with Arisa. Arisa's chest would hit Kasumk's core multiple times, and Arisa only realized how close the futa was moments before Kasumi's release.

White cum sprayed all over Arisa's face. Though she stopped her mouth on Kasumi, but she was close enough where a little got on her lips. She licked it off, only to find more replace it as Kasumi's last spurt. Arisa licked it up again, then swallowed.

"Arisa."

Arisa looked up at Kasumi’s smile. It seems the other girl enjoyed it, if Arisa being covered in her satisfaction juice was any indication.

Kasumi tried to pull out, but Arisa was so close it was hard to move. Her cock went down into Arisa's cleavage only to get stuck, as if Arisa's body had decided it wasn’t allowed to leave yet.

Arisa graciously allowed her partner freedom, noting the spattered cum on herself. The heat and fluids made Arisa feel quite messy; she would love to take a shower and then a nap right now.

Kasumi had other ideas. Arisa yelped in surprise as she felt Kasumi’s tender hands grab hold of her. Kasumi pulled her onto the bed and moved to seal Arisa’s mouth via a kiss.

"W-Wait!" Arisa says, her hands held defensively. Kasumi stopped, one of her hands fully groping Arisa's right boob. Arisa was suddenly aware

Arisa could feel the desire from Kasumi. It radiated strongly, and while Arisa was tired she felt bad denying a pent-up Kasumi.

"Can... Can we try something?"

Kasumi furrowed her brow. "A sex thing?"

Arisa nodded. Though now that she thought about it, she had just locked herself into at least another round of sex. Arisa could do another round, but after this she should put her foot down or Kasumi and her infinite energy would kill her.

Kasumi waited for Arisa to say what kind of "sex thing" they would do. If Arisa thought about it, Kasumi had been asking Arisa for positions and favors for a while, but Arisa had yet to give requests of her own. She had had plenty of course, but she could never muster herself the courage to bring them up.

"Anything you want," Kasumi said.

Anything she wanted... she didn't get what she wanted with Kasumi. Still, a girl as kind and as loving as Kasumi would probably not mind Arisa indulging herself.

Arisa considered asking Kasumi to fuck with her shirt on, but that was definitely too weird. She'd try that one next time, she would just have to stop Kasumi while she was undressing. For now, she had a different fetish.

Quickly grabbing her nearby scarf, Arisa began to blindfold the futanari. Kasumi seemed a little surprised, and as her vision became obscured she became restless. Her hands reached out in random directions and latched on to Arisa's shirt.

"Arisaaa-" the girl whined, "I can't find you like this."

Arisa had to smile. Her girlfriend was very cute. She put a hand to Kasumi's chest and pushed her down.

"Lay down. I'm here. I'm here."

Kasumi was flat on her back, and her erect dick was stuck straight up like a flagpole. Arisa’s pussy ached.

"I'm gonna ride you."

"Oooh." Kasumi sounded impressed, "you want to top."

"I-I didn't say that." Arisa said, glad Kasumi couldn’t see her face. "I want to try something new, that's all."

Arisa climbed onto the bed and straddled her girlfriend. Kasumi's cock was somewhat wet, hopefully it was enough for Arisa. Wasting no time, Arisa moved the cock towards her pussy lips and dropped down on it.

She worked her way down, slowly filling herself with Kasumi's cock. One hand was steadying herself on the bed while the other held the intruder. She moaned as her insides filled. Near the end she slammed down with as much force as she good, getting a small gasp from Kasumi.

Arisa took a moment to relax, letting herself enjoy the feeling of being full. She then began moving. As she bounced, her huge tits would hit against her body and made a slapping sound, which frustrated Kasumi.

"Arisaa~ I wanna see your tits bounce."

Arisa chose not to respond, maintaining her pace. She couldn't hear Kasumi well; her senses were too full of sex. Kasumi's cock stimulated her insides, and she could distantly feel the pleasure building up.

Kasumi wouldn't be denied. She began moving into Arisa from below, and her hands managed to find placed to rest on Arisa's butt. Then, in an incredible display of strength, she picked Arisa up and flipped their positions.

Surprised, Arisa screamed and found herself locking her legs behind Kasumi's back. Kasumi's cock bounced around inside her, and as the futanari got her bearing she penetrated Arisa deeply.

As Kasumi went down on her girlfriend, Arisa had to make an admission to herself: Arisa really enjoyed sex. She loved how much Kasumi payed attention to her, and she loved the feeling of Kasumi inside her.

To Arisa's dismay said lover slowed down significantly to take off her blindfold.

"Much better, "Kasumi said, tossing the scarf away, "Now I can do this."

Before Arisa could respond Kasumi grabbed her chest through her shirt and started using her boobs as handrails. She sped up, and the additional groping steadied Kasumi. Arisa's pussy was getting pounded and her juices were getting everywhere. Kasumi's cock was in and out, kissing Arisa's womb and hitting her deepest parts. The earlier buildup Arisa was feeling began to bubble as pleasure surged through her body.

"Kasumi!" She yelled, "I'm going to cum! I'm gonna cum! Kasumi!

She screamed her girlfriend's name as her orgasm hit. Her eyes shut automatically as her body gave into the pleasure. Arisa's hand found itself on her clit, rubbing furiously. The place where they were connected burned and her whole body felt hot.

"Arisa!"

Surprisingly, Kasumi came yelling Arisa's name. She thrust her hips into Arisa and injected her sperm right into Arisa's womb. They clutched each other tightly, riding out their separate orgasms.

The orgasm subsided, but even then they held onto each other. Kasumi dropped onto the bed, her face very close to her girlfriend. Arisa felt far too warm and sweaty for her liking, but she didn't want to let go of Kasumi.

After they calmed down, Arisa had a bone to pick. "You barely let me do anything!"

"Eheheh." Kasumi smiled at her girlfriend, who would not let up on her scowl. So instead she bowed her head. "I'm sorry Arisa! It just felt so good inside you!"

"Don't try to slip past it. I always gotta listen to you, so you have to listen to me, ok?"

Kasumi seemed distraught.

"Do- does that mean I have to be blindfolded."

"It... Maybe." Despite her fetishes, it was hard to tell a girl as cute as Kasumi a strong no.

"Ugh... I want to see Arisa naked."

"I can be naked outside of sex."

It came out of her mouth before she could think about it. The girl looked over to find an overjoyed Kasumi, who tightly hugged her.

"Arisa!"

"W-w-wait a minute-"

Really, Kasumi hadn't even seen her naked today. Even now Arisa was still wearing the torn shirt for titfucks, so Kasumi's origional point was wrong in the first place. That's the logical thing to say but...

"I'll think about it. No promises!"

"Arisa!"

Kasumi happily cuddled against her girlfriend, intertwining their legs together in the process. Arisa signed, no bath for now.

"I love you."

Arisa softened at this. Her life was consumed by the love of her life. She could only complain so much.

"I love you too."

"Hehe."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some issues. Writing and reading smut written by me feels weird. A lot fo this was me throwing words at a page and thinking, "that's probably fine."  
> Anyways, my first smut fic! I've actually written a couple of unpublished nsfw fics for my own amusement. Would usually delete them as soon as i stopped writing.  
> This idea was motivated by the Futa YukiKasu written by Keahi (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667884), so i had to put it up.  
> Of the smut I've written this is the softest one. Trying to make these girls seem totally in love with each other while keeping the action. Never did that when i wrote the others.  
> I love KasuAri so much. Kasumi is actually my best girl, and Arisa is definitely top 5.


End file.
